Memoriam
by Politically Undead
Summary: Many years after the initial struggle between Blutarche and Redmond, the surviving, aged members of RED team meet together one last time.


**Memoriam**

*Best read when listening to ?v=IJiqwEDaSP4

"Grandpa! Grandpa!"

The two brown haired children screamed in delight, as the door to their grandfather's home opened.

"Well hey short stuffs! Long time no see!" he croaked weakly.

After some hugs and quick conversation, the mother, her two children, and her father entered the car, and pulled out of the driveway.

The short brown haired little girl, sporting a baseball cap and casual attire was the first to speak, "Grandpa, where are we going?"

The little boy, who wore his little league baseball attire as well as another baseball cap joined excitedly in, "Yeah where are we going?!"

The mother, short fair skinned with long brown hair tied in a pony tail answered, "We're going to meet some of grandpa's old friends in the park!"

"That' right," the old man chimed in, "We've met every year since we retired, and it's a tradition!"

"But why, how did you know each other?" the little girl asked.

"We worked together, for a company called RED, we we're…part of a building company."

"Cool!" the little boy exclaimed, "what are your friends like?"

"Well, there were only two who showed up last year, one was a French man, he was very sneaky and could literally disappear!"

The children's eyes lit up, as did the old man's at the memory of his friend.

"The other, well, I don't want to talk about'em, but he likes ta burn things" the man's Boston accent came out for a brief moment, the kids didn't seem to notice.

"Ah, here we are!" the old man weakly exclaimed as they arrived at their destination.

The family arrived at a park, with a playground off to the left and statue a little off in the distance.

"Now kids, why don't you play in the playground while I help grandpa to his friends?" the mother offered, the kids ran excitedly to the play ground, leaving the old man and his daughter to walk in private.

"You shouldn't lie to them like that." The mother said, breaking the silence, "they're going to find out sooner or later you were a mercenary."

"I'll tell them when they're older, I don't want them making the same mistake I did when I was a kid; my team…my friends, they were the only thing good that came out of those years."

As they approached the statue, the mother could make out each of the different members of her father's team, all pushing a bomb towards what she assumed was the enemy base.

A plaque underneath the image said, "To the Brave members of the RED team, who bravely fought both the BLU team and the Robotic menace!"

"You know," the mother started, "I hear Redmond and Blutarch's kids are continuing their fight, they've even hired a new set of mercenaries!"

"Those morons will never learn!" the old man heaved as he sat down into one of the nearby benches.

"Go watch the kids darling, I'll be here when you get back." He smiled warmly at his daughter, who then proceeded to hug him and walk towards the playground.

Time passed, the old man waited nearly an hour before a man with slicked back hair and a tuxedo walked up to the older man.

"Um…excuse me… you wouldn't happen to know my father Antoin, I believe you knew him as…the _Spy_?"

The old man's head shot up, "Yes," he croaked weakly, "I knew him."

"Ah!" the man exclaimed, "You must be the man my father told me about! What a pleasure it is to…how you say…meet you!" The man's thick French accent finally surfaced.

"My father…he passed away a few months ago, but his final wish was for me to come here and give you this." The French man handed him an envelope, with a wax seal of the spy emblem keeping it shut.

"I must be going, but it…it was an honor, meeting with one of my father's co-workers!" the old man did not respond, but waited for the younger man to leave before opening the letter.

Inside, was a golden pocket watch (presumably, the dead ringer) and a note that read:

Monsieur Scout,

Mon apologies, but if this letter is reaching you, it means that I indeed broke our deal and died first. Can you blame me? I may be French but even we do not last forever!

I want you to have this watch, I fooled our enemies many times with it, I hope you find the same use, this will be the last time you see me,

Sincerely, tous amie, Le spy

So, that's how it's gonna be…" the man said as he raised to his feet and clenched the watch in his hand, "You back stabbing moron, you weren't suppose to die first…" the man's voice grew horse as tears began to stream down his face. "None of ya were…runt of the litter and runt of the team…" he stood before the statue of his team, the scout, the last surviving member of red team.

"You're all a bunch of knuckle heads ya know that?!" his voice shook as he screamed. After a few moments, he stopped his tears, and pulled out an old rusty bottle of BONK ATOMIC PUNCH and placed it, before the monument.

"I won't forget'ya guys…"

…

"Grandpa, Grandpa!" the children's excited cries where heard as the sun began to set. The old man swooped in for a hug, and held his grandchildren tightly.

"Did you have a good time with your friends grandpa?" the little boy asked,

"Yes…yes I did."

Soon the family left, and the only thing left at the memorial was a lonely, rusted can…

Memoriam

(Just wanted to write a little sad one shot, I hope you enjoyed! :D I appreciate any constructive criticism unless it's grammar related, because I've just accepted I'll never completely understand English XD)


End file.
